<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alias: Free Fall by FanWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529899">Alias: Free Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter'>FanWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>ANSWERS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ACROSS</p>
<p>3 Jump Rope<br/>6 Coffee<br/>8 Chicago<br/>11 Maureen<br/>13 Stomach<br/>14 Insurance<br/>15 Kimono<br/>18 Medical Records<br/>19 Neutrogena<br/>21 New Mexico<br/>24 Jones<br/>25 Henry Sinclair<br/>27 Horseshoe<br/>30 Haunted House<br/>31 Rock Climbing<br/>34 K-Directorate<br/>38 Luggage Rack<br/>42 New York<br/>43 Hong Kong<br/>44 Paul<br/>45 Stephanie<br/>47 Tree Root</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DOWN<br/>1 Graham<br/>2 Ice Machine<br/>3 Jack Bristow<br/>4 Clifton Hill<br/>5 Middlemarch<br/>7 Disneyland<br/>9 Sloane<br/>10 Disk<br/>11 Maid's Uniform<br/>12 Brownies<br/>16 Stun Gun<br/>17 Greg<br/>18 Maple Leaf Lodge<br/>20 Noah<br/>22 Bluebird<br/>23 Necklace<br/>26 Three<br/>28 Energy<br/>29 Emily<br/>32 Diary<br/>33 St. Louis<br/>35 Restaurant<br/>36 Eye Contact<br/>37 Handler<br/>39 Gloves<br/>40 Russian<br/>41 Canada<br/>46 French</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alias: Free Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANSWERS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ACROSS</p>
<p>3 Jump Rope<br/>6 Coffee<br/>8 Chicago<br/>11 Maureen<br/>13 Stomach<br/>14 Insurance<br/>15 Kimono<br/>18 Medical Records<br/>19 Neutrogena<br/>21 New Mexico<br/>24 Jones<br/>25 Henry Sinclair<br/>27 Horseshoe<br/>30 Haunted House<br/>31 Rock Climbing<br/>34 K-Directorate<br/>38 Luggage Rack<br/>42 New York<br/>43 Hong Kong<br/>44 Paul<br/>45 Stephanie<br/>47 Tree Root</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DOWN<br/>1 Graham<br/>2 Ice Machine<br/>3 Jack Bristow<br/>4 Clifton Hill<br/>5 Middlemarch<br/>7 Disneyland<br/>9 Sloane<br/>10 Disk<br/>11 Maid's Uniform<br/>12 Brownies<br/>16 Stun Gun<br/>17 Greg<br/>18 Maple Leaf Lodge<br/>20 Noah<br/>22 Bluebird<br/>23 Necklace<br/>26 Three<br/>28 Energy<br/>29 Emily<br/>32 Diary<br/>33 St. Louis<br/>35 Restaurant<br/>36 Eye Contact<br/>37 Handler<br/>39 Gloves<br/>40 Russian<br/>41 Canada<br/>46 French</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>